Sin
by Sakuyan
Summary: They sinned each time they committed such an act, and the consequences for their actions were dire, but neither of them cared. Kaname/Zero.


**Warning: ****This contains some negative religious elements. It is not meant to change your beliefs nor hurt anyone. If stories containing such things bother you, please do not read this. **

If the interest is high enough, I may continue this. It depends.

* * *

**Sin  
**_They sinned each time they committed such an act, and the consequences for their actions were dire, but neither of them cared.  
_

* * *

Every living, breathing thing in the world sinned in some way or another. Most would deny it, but the fact remained that they had, no matter how small or insignificant the sin. It could be catastrophic, such as committing murder, or meaningless, like mixing fabrics when one dressed. Many were unaware of how many sins were listed in the book they followed. Kaname saw women sin on a daily basis by gossiping with their friends about tiny, meager things that held next to no importance. If people understood how many times they were sinning each day, they would be begging their gods for forgiveness.

It was for that reason when various people (mostly humans) told him of the sin he was committing, he kept his mouth shut, yet he knew that the people condemning him were sinning as much as he was. Their sins were more irrelevant than his own, but they were sins all the same.

His fellow vampires told him how dangerous his sin was; that he could be thrown out of the royal house in an instant if the higher ups found out about it. Even with that information in tow, Kaname waved off their worries. He knew the dangers of the sin that he was a part of, and yet, the consequences were of little importance to him. The person causing him to sin was worth the price should the wrong people find out about it.

The royal vampire looked around the area he was in as he went to the person. Women were gossiping with their friends about some boy they were infatuated with. His sharp eyes noticed a few eating a ham sandwich. He averted his gaze to another man who seemed to have gotten a rounded haircut. All of them were sinning, and if they believed in a god, they would be petrified to know that.

It was human nature to be afraid of death. Vampires were immortal creatures, so Kaname had no fear, and thus did not believe in any kind of god. Heaven nor Hell did not exist to him, but if he believed in some kind of Hell, it would be on the planet. Countless stories were told of wars, people suffering because of starvation, innocent lives being snatched by murderers; the vampire could list countless things that made the planet Hell. He considered it a curse to be stuck here for eternity, yet he also knew that those afraid of death wished to continue their lives forever.

If they knew the things that Kaname did, he knew that they would be wishing to die as much as he did during some instances. They would think that if there was some kind of god in the world, he would not be letting what was going on in the world he created happen. Vampires saw the cruelties of humans, and that was why none of them believed in any kind of religion. They knew that no divine being would let his creations destroy each other in the form of murders, wars, and hate crimes.

It was dark when Kaname reached his destination. There appeared to be naught a single soul around, yet the vampire knew that he _was _there; he was just hiding from people because many would attempt to kill him as soon as they laid their eyes on him. His crimson gaze took in his surroundings before his eyes set themselves on a lump knelt next to a bush. Kaname moved next to the lump, touched its shoulder, and was not at all surprised when it moved. "Relax." he said, and he felt the person's muscles relax under his fingers. "It is just me."

"You gave me a heart attack—well, almost." the man replied, pushing himself up and setting his eyes on Kaname. "No one saw you come here, right?"

"No. You should know I am not that careless, Zero." the vampire retorted, letting himself roll his eyes. He saw the silver haired vampire smile a little, showing off his fangs, and Kaname moved his head so his neck was exposed. "Take as much as you need. I'm able to hide the scent of a lower class drinking from me—but you know that."

Zero snarled at the lower class remark, but despite his obvious irritation at the comment, he moved closer. His hand moved to tangle in raven colored locks as he lowered his neck. "You don't have to repeat the same damn thing every time you come here, pureblood." he muttered with an angered tone to his voice. "If they could smell it, I'd be dead already and you'd be stripped of everything."

Kaname said nothing in response, knowing that what the hunter spoke was true. His breath hitched when familiar fangs ghosted across his neck before sinking in, and he clenched his fists at his side while his eyes closed at the sensation. It was the same as always, but it felt like the first time no matter how often it happened. A warm feeling passed through his entire being as his blood was being taken by the one that it deemed to be his mate. Eventually, his hands found themselves knotted in Zero's clothes, and his nails dug through the thin fabric of the other vampire's shirt.

It was several seconds later that the other pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth and a bitter smile on his face. It was the same expression that Zero always wore after taking his blood. Both of them knew that one slip up could mean one's death and the other losing everything they had. Even with that knowledge in mind, both of them continued the act, sinning all the more each time they did so.

"You should leave before some smug noble comes to find you." Zero said after a few seconds of silence, his hand resting on his gun, the infamous "Bloody Rose". "I don't want to die any day soon." Under his breath, he mumbled, "And I don't want you to lose everything because of me."

"If you fear these things, we should stop—"

"Dammit Kuran, you always suggest that. I'm not going to stop because I have death breathing down my back." Seeing the almost concealed look of surprise on the royal's face, Zero sighed in irritation. "You're worth the risk of dying. Vampires, noble or not, don't give up on their mates so easily, and that includes me. Got it?"

"Very well." Kaname moved forward, barely touching his mate's face with his hand. "I shall return to you. Be safe until I do."

"Is that an order?" the hunter joked, laughing a little at the blank look on the other's face. "I'm kidding. I will be, but that means you have to as well."

The royal said nothing. There was nothing he could say, but he moved forward, moving Zero's head to the side and digging his fangs in his neck. It was for naught but a few seconds, enough for Kaname to convey what he wanted to say, but could not because the words would not reach his lips.

_I will be safe. For your sake, for ours, and for the future that we will one day have. _

* * *

**_TBC...?_**


End file.
